The present invention relates to a ventilation arrangement for a wind turbine rotor hub, and a manhole cover which may be applied in such ventilation arrangement.
Many installations inside the hub of a wind turbine rotor produce heat during operation. In particular, heat sources inside the hub are as diverse as relays installed in switch cabinets, batteries, chargers for batteries, pitch drive motors, pitch gear boxes, and pitch drive controllers, hydraulic units, as well as the main shaft bearing in some designs. However, reliable operation of several components is only guaranteed within a certain temperature range. For example, electronic circuits or batteries may malfunction at excess temperatures. Due to the several heat sources inside the hub, overheating problems of these components may occur, especially during summer.
To solve these overheating problems, ventilation holes are provided in the hub of some wind turbine designs. However, these ventilation holes are relatively small since, otherwise, water may leak into the interior of the hub through the ventilation holes. Of course, this is unfavorable in view of the sensitive electrical and mechanical installations in the hub. Therefore, only a small amount of heat can be exchanged through the small ventilation holes but the cross-sectional area of the ventilation holes cannot be simply enlarged.